The start of something new
by Diamond Pearls
Summary: Attending a prestigious school for the rich isn't easy. Certainly when you've got no wealth, at all. And being kicked out of most schools you've ever attended certainly didn't add things up. Now Naruto has to attend Konoha Private High, and find out just how to survive even a day. -Full summary inside- Yaoi! Boyxboy Highschool AU
1. Prologue

**Yo Everyone!  
A new story up! Sorry for the readers of Fallen Angel, Ascends and Meeting a Dark Lord, I'll update them as soon as possible (Meeting a Dark Lord is my first priority though.)  
But I've been working on this one for some time now and I f_inally_ finished up the prologue.  
I hope you guys like it.**

**Summary:** Attending a prestigious school for the rich isn't easy. Certainly when you've got no wealth, at all. And being kicked out of most schools you've ever attended certainly didn't add things up. Now Naruto has to attend Konoha Private High, and find out just how to survive even _a day_. Because getting in a fight with the most popular boy on school was _not_ the smartest thing he could've done. And now he would have to face the consequences of those actions.  
The worst part of it all? His past is catching up with him.

**Pairings:** undecided.

**Warnings:** Yaoi meaning: boyxboy, swearing, violence, probably smut in later chapters, OOC, High-school AU

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a ****_Yaoi_****.**_**  
**_**criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak **_**yum.**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner:_ ©Masashi Kishimoto_

**I only own this story and it's plotline! Don't go stealing my story or it's ideas, that is plagiarism!  
You have been warned.**

**Beta-ed by:** Carmentis, my good friend, thank you.

* * *

The start of something new

Prologue

* * *

Listening to the soft ticking of the rain against the window, Naruto leaned his forehead against the cold glass. Eyes tracing a drop of water gliding down, until it disappeared in the space between the window and the door. He closed his eyes, head bumping against the window slightly as the car hit a dirt road. Naruto put up the volume of his phone, drowning out the incessant voice of the driver as the music blared through his ear buds. Nodding his head to the rhythmic beats of the song playing, he started to subconsciously hum with the lyrics.

"-Ruto! _Naruto_!"

Jerking his eyes open, Naruto glared at the man sitting next to him in the driver seat. The scarred man was holding the orange ear buds which he had yanked from Naruto's ears.

"Naruto," the name was dragged out, exasperation and anger clearly in the tone. "Have you been listening to _anything_ I've been telling you?" Kind brown eyes were hardened into a steely glare. Crossing his arms over his chest, the man gave Naruto a condescending look.

"This is important Naruto! You'll be attending that school until you graduate, you have to at least know _something_ about it. And I understand it's hard starting in the third week of school. Being the new kid is-"

Naruto scowled at the man, crossing his arms and turning back to the window he had been leaning against. It didn't matter if he listened or not, it's always the same anyways. Back to that hellhole.

Naruto was an orphan. Abandoned on the steps of an orphanage at a young age. Or, at least, so he has been told by the caretakers there. It wasn't really bad at the orphanage at that time, it wasn't until he turned five that his life turned for the worst.

A sinister grin flashed before his minds eye and Naruto felt a shiver of fear and disgust go down his spine. Feeling his hands starting to tremble, he glared at the shaking appendages laying in his lap. Balling his hands into tight fists, knuckles turning white, he could feel the sting of his nails digging into the tender flesh of his palms, probably drawing blood. He paid it no mind.

Taking a deep breath through his nose and exhaling lightly through his mouth again, he tried putting his thoughts on something different. Like puppies, or ramen! Even after all these years, that _monster_ still managed to get such a reaction out of him. He didn't like it one bit. 'He's in prison now, he can't get to me. He _can't _get me.' He was chanting it in his mind, over and over again trying to reassure himself. He hated it. He hated that he was so affected by that person, even if it had been a few years already. But most of all, he hated himself, for not having been strong enough. He took a shuddering breath, faintly aware of the feeling of warm blood dripping in between his fingers. After a couple of seconds, he finally calmed down enough and unclenched his fists. Seeing a bit of blood on his palm and nails, he wiped the red liquid on his black pants, hoping the man next to him hadn't seen his small breakdown.

Inconspicuously glancing to his left, he could see the man still ranting away about who-knows-what. Sighing a breath of relief, he resumed his thinking.

After the _monster_ was caught and locked away, Naruto got send back to the orphanage again. After that it only went further downhill. The kids in the orphanage started to bully him; calling him names, spitting in his food, breaking his stuff, but the worst was when he was being ignored, like he didn't _exist_. He would try to gain their attention, from calling out to them to trying to impress them. Eventually he started to get himself in trouble, just to get some attention. Acknowledgement. The caretakers started to think of him as a problem child, a hooligan. He just wanted some friends.

It wasn't long after that when he got adopted again. By a foster family who already had two adopted kids. He just didn't fit in. A few weeks later, he was brought back by the couple and the caretakers had to take him in again. They weren't happy about that.

It went on like that for a while, always brought back to the orphanage because he was unmanageable. The caretakers eventually started to treat him like crap, only giving him second-hand clothes and the last remnants of food they had, which wasn't much.  
After a year, he just didn't care anymore. First, he always did his best to try and fit in. Be the perfect son, by doing his best at school and trying to make friends by being the class clown.

He started rebelling. Picking fights with everyone and breaking or bending the rules of the school he attended. One time he painted the schools outer-walls with graffiti, a masterpiece if he does say so himself. Sadly, the headmaster and teachers didn't appreciate the beauty of the art he had created. He ended up getting expelled for his efforts.

The kids at the orphanage found that a very good reason to start bullying him even more. It became physical. Bumping him in the hallways of the orphanage, pushing him down or tripping him when the caretakers weren't looking. Not like that would make a difference anyway. When they were caught bullying him, they would get a slap on the wrist and told to not do it again. It didn't help any.

It went on like that for three years. He had seen a lot of schools by now, and hopped from one family to the other, never staying anywhere for a very long time.

Looking back at the man, who was in a monologue about how he should respect his elders and listen to what they say to him, he rolled his eyes.

Iruka Umino.

A 28 year old (single) man who adopted Naruto about a week ago. He was hired a month before that by some 'prestigious' private high-school for rich kids, which he had to attend now. Naruto definitely wasn't happy about that, school had already started three weeks ago. He would be the odd one out, _again_. An outsider. The poor orphan. He scowled at the building which loomed overhead, before blinking stupidly at it. It was only now that he finally caught on to the fact he had already arrived at his destination and that the car was standing still in the parking lot.

Heaving a suffering sigh, he fumbled with his seatbelt for a while, trying to get himself free of its confines. Getting frustrated at the poor mechanics for not doing what he wanted, Naruto gave it an angry jam. The belt shot loose. The result: it hitting Naruto square in the face.

Leaning forward in his seat, all the while groaning in pain, Naruto rubbed his sore nose in an attempt to lessen the pain. It wasn't really working.

Glaring at the offending metal of the seatbelt, Naruto roughly pushed the car door open and slammed it shut with a loud bang. He shivered slightly as the cold rain dampened his hair, making it stick in every which way to his face and neck. Pulling his jacket closer around him, to hopefully remain at least a little dry. Hearing the door of the driver seat opening and closing, Naruto paid it no mind as he jogged around the car to the back, opening the trunk and taking out his bags.

Turning around, he squared his shoulders, slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and walked up to the giant building.

Konoha private High, a school for well-educated, smart and prestigious kids. Faltering in his step slightly as Naruto stood in front of the intimidating building for the first time, he began to wonder what he was even _doing_ here. He didn't fit-in in this world of smarts and wealth. He certainly wasn't book smart, having discarded his studies over the last couple of years. And then there was the fact he didn't have any money either, Naruto thought with a grimace. It's only because Iruka was working here that he got a scholarship. Iruka had pledged for him, since the school board didn't want to give him a chance at first. Not that he would've minded if he wasn't allowed to attend. Actually, he would've been glad! But since Iruka had _miraculously_ managed to convince the head of school to give him at least a chance, he would have to live with it for now.

Heaving a quiet sigh, he squared his shoulders (again) and glared up at the tall building looming overhead. If he was going to go down, he would go in dignity. Naruto gave a snort. It's not like he even had any.

Naruto walked behind Iruka, The man having caught up when he stood, staring at the school. "We're going to go to the administration desk first, where we'll get your schedule." He said, frowning at his watch. Naruto could almost hear his thoughts: 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..'

"Iruka," said man looked behind him, raising a brow questioningly at Naruto. "Don't worry about me, you can go on ahead. You have a class in six minutes, right? I'll get my schedule myself."

Iruka looked surprised at first, his eyes slightly widened, before he smiled gratefully at the blond and nodded his head.  
"Thanks Naruto, I really appreciate it." He gave the teen a pat on the shoulder before speed-walking through the hall towards his classroom.

"Ah, wait!" Naruto tried calling to him, but the man was already out of ear-shot.  
He stood there for a minute, staring at the corner Iruka disappeared behind. "You didn't tell me where the information desk is located…" Naruto mumbled, sighing loudly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond looked around at the big entrance hall of the school. The halls were empty, most kids having class at the moment. The bell would ring in five minutes, and then it would probably be hell to navigate through the mass of teens. Deciding to just search around for a while and hoping his luck (*cough*not*cough*) would help him stumble upon his destination, he just picked a random corridor and walked towards it at a leisure pace.

The halls were spacey and elegantly decorated, as expected if you looked at how big and posh the place is. Paintings and pictures hung on the stark white walls. Naruto stopped every once in a while to examine them. He always loved art. To put his emotions, not in words, but in an image. It was one of the few things he actually _loved_ to do. Once in life it also was to play music, but he hasn't touched an instrument in a couple of years already. It being caused by his traumatizing time with _that_ adoption.

Moving onward he stopped at the base of two stairs. Deciding whether to go up or not, he just shrugged and ascended the _marble_ stairs. Yes, marble.

Arriving on the 1st floor, he rounded the corner and got promptly knocked on his butt.  
Wincing slightly as he rubbed his now sore tailbone, Naruto was really starting to think the gods above are getting a kick out of his misfortune.

"Ouch.."  
"Tch. Watch where you're going, idiot."  
Naruto had to bite back a _very _original remark, choosing not to make a fool of himself more than necessary for the day.

Opening his eyes, which he had closed when he fell down, he was met with the sight of a (begrudgingly) handsome teen. He has onyx-black eyes and hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is framing his face, going until his chin. At the back it is spiked up, looking in Naruto's opinion like a duck's rear-end. Naruto had to bite back a bark of laughter at the image popping up in his head as he looked at the guy's hair. _Damn._

Quickly composing himself, he stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off his jeans. Not minding the death-glare being sent his way as he tried to keep his cool.

The duck-butt guy, Naruto snickered internally, looked him up and down, before one corner of his lips tilted up in a half-smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto gawked at him for a full second before the realization at what was said to him settled in and before he could stop himself he blurted it out.  
"Shut up, teme!"

Duck-butt looked surprised for a second, then glared at the smaller teen before him.

"Idiot."

"Asshole!"

"Stupid, couldn't think of anything else?"

"I'm not stupid, you fucker!"

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smirked, thinking he had won the discussion (read: childish bickering.) After all he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's were superior than most peasants.

"Temeee-!" Naruto jumped at the other, trying to punch that annoying smug smirk off of that irritating (to Naruto at least) face from the taller teen.  
He relished in the fact that the scowling duck-butt got out of his composure and was looking very shocked. Hah! Take that duck-butt!

It wasn't very long before they were both rolling around the floor, fists and meaningless insults flying at each other. The bell rung, but both teens were too caught up in each other to notice as the hallways filled with students, who formed a circle around the fighting boys.

A minute later and it was absolute chaos. Students were hooting, filming the fight with their phones as they stood on the sidelines of the 'battle'. Teachers came running, pushing their way through the crowd as they tried to call both boys to a stop. With emphasis on _tried_.

Naruto tried kicking at Duck-butts shin, but Sasuke elevated it and send a punch towards Naruto's stomach. It went on like that for a while, both getting a couple of hits in before it was all stopped when they were both pulled from each other and kept a good distance away in a head-lock.

"What the Devil is going on here!?" A feminine voice yelled above all the commotion. It quieted down almost immediately. Students stood frozen in their places, looking dreadfully at the person standing in the middle of the hall. She looked over every one of them, glare in place, when her eyes fell on the two instigators.

"Everyone go to your class," when no-one made a move, she glared even harder. "NOW!"

Students were quick to react, scrambling away like the hounds of hell were hot on their heels.  
Naruto made to escape while the woman was distracted, Sasuke thinking the same. Before they both were grabbed by the shoulder in a death-grip.

"Except for you two," Naruto stilled, wanting to just crawl in a hole and die already. "To my office." She steered both of them in a certain direction, her grip unrelenting. Naruto could feel his chances of survival ebb away with every step he took towards his destination.

Today was so not his day.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. (deja-vu anyone? No-one? oke)  
I know it's a short prologue, but meh.  
I don't know when the next update will be, it depends for when I have time.**

For the pairings, I really haven't decided yet.  
But I guess you guys could choose between the following ones for Naruto:  
GaaNaru (GaaraxNaruto)  
ItaNaru (ItachixNaruto)  
SasuNaru (SasukexNaruto)

**Yeah... Leave your opinion!  
R&amp;R**

**Happy Easter!**

**DP-out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is up!  
Sorry it took so long, but I had finals and didn't really have the time to do any writing.**

**Summary:** Attending a prestigious school for the rich isn't easy. Certainly when you've got no wealth, at all. And being kicked out of most schools you've ever attended certainly didn't add things up. Now Naruto has to attend Konoha Private High, and find out just how to survive even _a day_. Because getting in a fight with the most popular boy on school was _not_ the smartest thing he could've done. And now he would have to face the consequences of those actions.  
The worst part of it all? His past is catching up with him.

**Pairings:** undecided.

**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi meaning: boyxboy, swearing, violence, probable smut in later chapters, OOC, High-school AU

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a ****_Yaoi_****.**_**  
**_**criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak **_**yum.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto, it belongs to its rightful owner: ©Masashi Kishimoto_

**I only own this story and it's plotline! Don't go stealing my story or it's ideas, that is plagiarism!  
You have been warned.**

**Beta: unbeta-ed (currently)**

* * *

The start of something new

Chapter 1

* * *

"So," the voice of the headmistress crooned sweetly once the door was shut behind them and the two boys took a seat in front of the mahogany desk. "Why don't you two boys start with telling me what happened there, hm?" The sugarcoated words did nothing for his nerves as Naruto sat in his chair, feet tapping silently up and down in what one would call a nervous habit. Tsunade's smile stretched further across her face, the creases around her eyes tightening in annoyance as she took her seat in the large leather desk-chair behind her desk.

Naruto glanced to his right slightly, trying to see if duck-butt looked as nervous as he felt. He was sorely disappointed (and a little angry) to find the smug bastard sitting with one leg crossed over the other and his head propped up on his fist, an almost bored expression on his face. A cool grace surrounded him, looking like he wasn't bothered by the situation (or the mad-woman) at all. Fucking bastard.

"Well?" Tsunade asked sharply, a warning glare in her eyes.

"He started it!" Naruto said loudly, pointing at the other boy next to him.  
One delicate eyebrow shot up at the accusation of the blond, sharp onyx eyes narrowed at the other slightly. Looking like a hawk setting his gaze on its prey. "Hn. I wasn't the one who started throwing punches, baka."

"Why you-!" Naruto started to get out of his chair, Sasuke doing the same. Both intent to strangle the other when they were suddenly halted by a loud bang. Simultaneously looked at the source of the noise, they both froze in fear.

"Sit. Down."

As one they both plopped down in their seats, not daring to move a muscle.

"Good," Tsunade raised her balled fist off of the wooden desk, showing a crack in the once polished wood which wasn't there at first. Papers were scattered across the floor and a picture frame had fallen off its place on the wall. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the damage done by this woman. _Damn_, he thought looking at the deep crack in the once finely-polished wood, _that woman sure is scary_.

"Now, Mr. Uchiha," Sasuke looked at her, brows furrowed and looking for the world an emo duck-butt again. Seriously, that guy will get permanent frown lines if he isn't careful. Always frowning like that can't be good for one's health. "You'll get away with a warning this time since this is the first time it happened with you, but don't make it happen again or I would have to inform your parents." Duck-butt's eyes widened slightly at the threat and looked almost- dare he say it? Scared. "Now hurry up to your next class, you're already late." She waved a dismissive hand, telling duck-butt to get-the-hell-out-of-her-office. Sasuke nodded and turned towards the door. Naruto watched him go as the taller boy closed the door, catching a glimpse of the other boys victorious smirk. Naruto glared heatedly at the already closed door, feeling the receded anger bubbling up again. Oh, he wanted to punch something now, preferably a certain duck-butts face.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Damn, here it comes. He'll get expelled. And he didn't even had his first lesson here. Wow, a new record! Expelled in the first twenty minutes he was here. That must be a world record. Oh well, it wasn't like he wanted to be here in the first place. Hm.. maybe he can just quit school altogether? I mean, it wasn't like he would ever stay somewhere long enough to graduate anyway. He could find a job, oh! maybe as a street artist? and manage for himself? Hm.. but that leaves the problem of him still being underage to be allowed to live on his own… His thoughts were interrupted once Tsunade started to speak again, this time a thick folder in her hands. Papers were piling out of the brown map, several elastics bound around the brown cover to try and hold it together. Naruto dreaded it was about him.

"You've been expelled more times than one can count on both hands," a slight blush tinted his scarred cheeks, his hand came up to rub the back of his neck. He felt slightly sheepish hearing it from the woman in such a deadpan voice. But it wasn't like it was his fault or anything! Well okay, maybe it was a little... Tsunade continued to thumb through the papers, not looking at the boy in front of her. "A stink bomb thrown in the locker rooms of the gymnasium, starting a mass food fight in the cafeteria," Naruto snickered slightly as he remembered that day, trying to cover it up with a cough at the glare he received from the headmistress sitting behind her desk. Tsunade stopped shuffling the papers on a certain page, looking up at the blond shifting nervously in his seat. "And my personal favorite," she took the map on the open page, pictures clipped to it showing the halls and classrooms of a school, and dropped it in front of the blond for him to see. "covering the entire school in bubble wrap."

That prank was one of his most complicated ones yet. It had taken weeks of preparation before he was even a little bit confident that he could pull it off. He had to gather all the supplies and make sure he did it at the right moment. Getting so much bubble wrap sure as hell isn't easy and he had to make sneak it inside the school too. It was fortunate for him there was a basement which was almost never used. Over the course of a few weeks he sneaked the bubble wrap and other necessities inside and hid it all in the basement. After a few weeks the basement was filled with rolls upon rolls of bubble wrap and Naruto was finally confidant enough to set his plan in motion. So on a Sunday evening when the janitor left the school premises Naruto sneaked in. Of course it wasn't as easy as it sounds. What did you expect? That a school wouldn't have any security measures? But luckily, or unluckily (it depends on your perspective), Naruto knew how to deactivate the security system.

And so he had wrapped the school up in bubble wrap for the next couple of hours. It was nearing dawn when he was finally done and he quickly grabbed his things, hid them in the basement for now and reactivated the security system and got the hell out of there. The janitors and teachers would be arriving soon, and closely behind them the students. So he had to race back to the orphanage and clean up so the caretakers won't get suspicious that he was gone the whole night.

A shower and a quick breakfast with the rest of the orphans later, Naruto had headed back to school and was greeted with the sight teachers in a panic and students taking pictures with their phones, gossiping among each other.

It was so worth it, even if he had to clean it all up afterwards.

Tsunade gave him a scrutinizing look, leaning back in her leather chair. "You have spunk kid, I'll give you that." Naruto just looked confused and Tsunade resisted the urge to sigh. "Iruka convinced the board to give you a chance Uzumaki," She shut the thick manila and entwined her fingers together, resting her elbows on the arms of her chair and resting her chin in her hands. "You should be happy to have gotten this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Many would kill to be in your position, and it's only because of Iruka that you have gotten this chance." Naruto glared stubbornly at the wall to his left, avoiding any and all eye-contact with the stern woman before him. Ugh. He didn't need another preach thank you very much.

Tsunade didn't suppress a sigh this time, shaking her head at the stubborn blond. "Don't disappoint me Naruto."

"Uh.." he sat, dumbly staring at the woman in front of him. That wasn't what he expected to be hearing. He had thought for certain he would be sent away.

A tick formed over Tsunade's eyebrow because of the other blonds blatant staring. "Now go to your first lesson already."

"Um, I still don't have my schedule…" Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and pressed a button on what looked like some sort of intercom machine. A moment later a voice was heard through the speaker of the machine, a female. _"What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?"_

"Shizune, bring me Naruto Uzumaki's schedule please." She said to the voice (_Shizune_).

"_I'll be there in a sec. Tsunade-sama._" And then there was an awkward silence in the office. Naruto tapped the heel of his foot to the floor, his knee bopping up and down. He is agitated. Naruto always had difficulty sitting and doing nothing. Wringing his hands Naruto looked around the office. It was spacey, one big mahogany desk with a leather office chair where Tsunade is currently seated. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk, one of which Naruto is currently seated in. On the right wall of Naruto were two big windows covering almost the entire wall from floor to ceiling. A closet stood against the wall behind Tsunade, various papers, boxes and manilas seated inside it. on the left wall to Naruto stood a low couch situated and a small coffee table. But what caught his attention the most were the five picture frames hanging above the couch.

One of the pictures was of Tsunade, the one on the far right side to the wall. The other four were all of men, the pictures getting older looking by the time they reached the far left side of the wall. They were probably the previous headmasters Naruto thought looking at each one of them. His gaze remained on the fourth one though, his eyes narrowed in thought it was as if there was something familiar about that man…

Just then the door to the office opened and a woman stepped inside holding some papers in her hand.

"Here are the papers you requested Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed at the headmistress before turning towards Naruto, giving him a slight smile. "You must be Naruto-kun, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shizune, Tsunade's assistant and secretary." She shook his hand and handed him a few papers. "That's your schedule if there is something not to your liking you can take it to me and I'll look at what I can do for you, but for now you'll have to do with it. I've also put a map of the school with it for you, so you can at least find your way through these halls and know where you have to go for your next lesson." She explained, pointing at the papers. "If you have any further questions you can always ask me, I'll be at the reception desk here," she pointed at a place on the ground floor of the building. "Or I'll be outside Tsunade's office and when it's lunchtime you'll find me most likely in the teachers' lounge." Naruto nodded, smiling slightly at her. "Thanks Madam,"

"Oh, just call me Shizune. Madam sounds so old."

Naruto just grinned at her.

"Now get out of my office before I change my mind about giving you a chance." Naruto bowed slightly and walked up to the door. As he stood in front of it he turned back around and gave the headmistress a bright smile. "Thanks bāchan!" And he was out the door in under a second.

Tsunade sat stunned for a moment, staring at the place the blond stood only seconds ago. Her eyebrow started to twitch violently as she threw a paperweight at the door.

"GAKI!" You could hear the yell down the halls and more than one student felt a shiver go down their spine.

Though as she calmed down, Tsunade couldn't fight off the smile which started to form. The kid has guts, she admitted to herself. She glanced up at the wall towards her right where five picture frames hung on the wall. Staring at one in particular, she held up Naruto's picture next to one of a blond man grinning the same grin. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. She could feel a giant headache coming up, as she was certain that this year would be fairly interesting. She needed a drink and she needed it now.

"He looks just like him," Shizune said softly looking at the same picture Tsunade had been looking at only seconds ago. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, making a small noncommittal sound.

-o0o-TheStartOfSomethingNew-o0o-

Cackling with unrestrained glee, Naruto gained some mildly disturbed looks from his fellow students as he passed them in the mostly deserted hallways. It must've looked like he was a little knocked up in the head. After all which sane person cackles in the middle of a hallway all by himself? Oh well, he was called a lot worse than a little crazy.

"Hm.. let's see, where to go, where to go.." he mumbled to himself as he looked at his timetable. First period today was free, and second period is almost done by now, no use going to algebra right now. _Oh well! _Naruto thought, grinning. Third period is biology from someone called Orochimaru. Looking at his wristwatch, there were still ten minutes until the bell rings. Shrugging, Naruto took out his map of the school and went in search of the biology classrooms.

He found that they were situated on the upper levels of the main building. Only 2 stairs up and then find Orochimaru's room. at least he has the time to find it.

As he trudged up the stairs he took out his ear buds and put on some music. All for nothing from Kensington started to play and Naruto nodded his head to the beat. Looking at his watch he saw it was only two minutes 'till the bell and ascended the last stairs just as the bell rang. Quickly stuffing his phone and ear buds in his bag. The halls were starting to flood again with students, but this time there was no fight going on to hold them up. Pushing his way through the mass of people he finally came across classroom 3.02 where his biology lesson was supposed to be held.

Heaving a sigh Naruto squared his shoulders slightly and put on a wide grin. Knocking on the door he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Groups of students were situated in the classroom, talking and joking amongst themselves. The teacher obviously wasn't there yet so Naruto decided to look around the room.

Long and high tables stood in rows of four by six. Two stools per table. Each had their own sink and gas burner. Posters hung around the room about the human anatomy and other stuff. There were even stuffed animals, Naruto noted a little creeped out.

The desk of the teacher was situated in the middle in front of the class. It was elongated with its own sink and burner, so that if the teacher had to show them something he could do it at his own desk in front of the whole class.

A couple students noticed him standing and nudged the ones next to them, pointing and whispering. Naruto just grinned wider, teeth showing.

"Hey is he not.."

"-was fighting.."

"No way!"

"-new guy, thinks he's.."

"- looks like an idiot.."

"-first day, already in trouble.."

"-Sasuke Uchiha."

They continued like that as more students trickled inside. Suddenly it was very silent, Naruto blinked turning back towards the door where everyone else was looking at. The false grin immediately slipped off his face, replaced by a blank look and slightly narrowed eyes.

Onyx met sapphire and all the students in the classroom could practically _feel_ the tension in the air. Naruto only got angrier as the seconds ticked by while Sasuke's smirk only seemed to grow.

"Hn," Naruto would've never thought a single syllable could sound so _mocking_. The bastard probably practiced before his mirror, glaring at it to see which glare looked the scariest. Naruto snickered internally in his mind, conjuring up an image of the ravenette standing in a bathroom trying out different faces. "I thought you would've been expelled, dobe."

Naruto glared at the other, jerked from his amusing thoughts. "Yeah, well think again duck-butt."

Sasuke's smug smirk smoothed over in an angry glare, "What did you call me scar-face?"  
Naruto's hand shot up to one of his cheeks where three horizontal lines stood stark against his bronze skin.

He opened his mouth to retort something but was cut off by the slamming of a door and a sinister voice saying, "Settle down, class."

Everyone scurried towards their place, well everyone except for a particular blond of course.  
Sasuke shoved passed him, bumping their shoulders on the way. Naruto glared at the back of his head, hoping (not for the first time) that the taller boy would just drop dead. And hey! Maybe the world would be a better place without the arrogant prick?

He was brought back from his thoughts by an clearing of a throat behind him. Turning around Naruto had to crane his neck up to look at the persons face. Damn! Why did everyone had to be taller than him!? Most girls were taller than him and that didn't really do any good for his masculinity.

"You're probably the new student I've been told about?" The man questioned, looking down at Naruto with a look that was difficult to place. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as the man spoke again, not waiting for an affirmation from the blond. "Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"  
Nodding, the blond waited for the man to speak again. The teacher was pale, extremely so. Waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones. The eyes were the most disturbing part of the whole picture. Amber colored eyes with what looked like a little yellow mixed within, making it look almost gold. Purple markings were painted around his eyes, giving off the characteristics of a snake.

Naruto almost expected him to start hissing at him or something.

Golden eyes glanced around the classroom, most likely looking for an empty spot for him to sit at.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Miss. Hyuuga. Hyuuga, would you be so kind as to show Uzumaki what we were doing these last couple of lessons."

A softly stammered yes was his response and Naruto knew that he was dismissed. Walking towards the back of the class where a girl was holding her hand up slightly, indicating to him that she was 'miss Hyuuga'.

Plopping down his back next to his stool he smiled as he turned towards his biology partner for the upcoming weeks.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" He whispered loudly, trying not to disturb the creepy teacher in his lecture.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga," she stammered softly, holding her hands in front of her, ticking her pointer fingers against each other in what Naruto could only assume in being a nervous habit.

Naruto could feel eyes on him. Turning his head to scan over the many faces inside the classroom, he spotted a brunet with what looked like tattoos on his cheeks glaring daggers at him. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto wondered what he had done to earn such a volatile response from a total stranger.

Naruto sighed internally. Turning back to the front of the class where Orochimaru continued to talk about one thing or the other, not really hearing anything.

This would be a _long _lesson.

-o0o-TheStartOfSomethingNew-o0o-

It was _finally_ lunch time, Naruto thought with a sigh of relief. He thought that lesson had no end to it, and he still had half a day to fill. Ugh. He just wanted to lay down on his bed and sleep the day away. Preferably never waking up again, that would be nice.

Trudging down the busy stairs, he decided to just follow the rest of the students. They were most likely heading towards the cafeteria anyway.

Finally arriving at the cafeteria, he was met with loud chatter and laughter all around the place. Resignedly he stepped in the line for his food. After paying for the _expensive_ lunch (seriously $4 for a sandwich. A sandwich! Damn rich school, expecting him to have the extra money.)he stood there awkwardly, looking for a place to sit. Sighing as he saw no space he turned around, deciding to eat his lunch outside. Well at least it has stopped raining, he thought optimistically. It didn't really help, sadly.

But, luck _really _wasn't on his side today. Because as he turned around he bumped into someone, his lunch spilling on his clothes. Damn, there goes his money. He really wanted to cry right now…

"Watch where you're going! Idiot!" A high-pitched screech was yelled right by his ear. Naruto cringed slightly, rubbing his ear slightly. Damn, that hurt.

A girl who was (annoyingly) taller than him was glaring at him, flanked by two other girls (who were unsurprisingly also taller than him. Fuck his height, ugh!) The girl who had screeched at him had obnoxious bright pink hair, which hurt his eyes just looking at it. It was just too damn bright!

The girl on her left had long bleached blond hair tied in a ponytail, which went to the small of her back. The girl on her right has bright red hair, spiked on the right side and flat on the left making it look wind-swept. She was also the only one wearing glasses of the three.

Weirdly enough he was reminded of the movie mean-girls. But after thinking about it he wasn't really surprised. It's like every school has their own group of popular girls and boys who made life difficult for the _lesser_ students. Typical, really.

"You're lucky my clothes and make-up aren't ruined, idiot." She all but growled at the blond, sniffing haughtily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "Yes, very lucky." Waving a hand he continued on his way, walking around the group of three. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around and caught Sasuke looking. Glaring at him, he stormed out the door to the cafeteria.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway, he grabbed his stomach as it grumbled loudly. Damn it, he was so hungry!

Sighing he walked up the stairs, not really knowing where he was going. Eventually he came by a stairs which probably let to the roof of the building. Shrugging he ascended the steps and pushed open the metal door.

Fresh air blew in his face, his hair sweeping from side to side. Walking to the edge of the roof he leaned on the railing, looking over the school grounds. Puddles still littered the ground, but it has stopped raining at least. The sky was already starting to clear, a few clouds still hanging overhead.

Taking a deep breath he felt himself starting to relax. Today was stressing, and unfortunately the bell would sound very soon indicating that the classes were starting again. But for now he could let his thoughts drift and enjoy the scenery in front of him.

Unfortunately the door creaked open behind him, making him jump slightly.

Turning around, his heart thumping loudly in his chest he came eye to eye with the new stranger.

"Uh..."

Sea foam green eyes regarded him silently.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1  
Thank you for reading!**

**The pairing is still unecided so you can still suggest anyone you want.****But it will most likely be either Sasunaru, Gaanaru or Itanaru.**

**Please leave a review!**

**DP-out**


End file.
